What if?
by letmesleep
Summary: What of Jack joined sides with Pitch, bring on another dark age, where people live in fear. Will anyone stand up an fight against Jack, of will they fall, like the guardians? Perhaps Jamie's granddaughter can show Jack his inner centre, and lead him out of the dark, that has engulfed him. Jack/oc will continue if people like it. Please r


What if, the world

* * *

was flat? How odd to think of something so weird.

It has been over 100 years since the take over of Pitch Black and Jack Frost, or how people like to call it the rise of the Dark ages. People live in fear throughout out the world, a world that once was full of life, and happiness. Now was replaced with death, and the discarded remains of what was once civilization and the free world. You see when Pitch Black and Jack Frost took over they targeted the children first, so the guardians where reduced to nothing, and too weak to fight. Without the dream sand of the Sandman children, and grown ups alike are only visited by nightmares that are so real, and so sick, it could make a grown man wither in fear. No one dreams anymore, most people in my village have given up hope on ever closing their eyes and seeing a sweet dream. It was sad, but true. I could remember countless nights of being woken up by nightmares that where so real, and so heart stopping, or being woken up by the screams of my little brother. The nights I had to calm them with a false sense of safety, the truth is no of us are safe. If Pitch or Jack decided that they found us troublesome all they have to do is kill us. And what could we do? Nothing! Well not true, we could fight, but that is easier said then done.

I looked at my bed room window, snow fell lightly outside in the starry night. I let off a breath of air, that instantly turned into frost. My family's log house was about a mile from town, like most other houses are. Our little log cabin was eclipsed in thick pine trees, in what used to be the small town of Burgess. The place where Jack Frost dwells. I personally do not know where Jack's I've castle is located,but from stories of my grandfather says he lives in the core of the fear. I looked wearily at the stars, their faint light brought me hope, like the moon cloaked by the rolling clouds.  
"Bandit! Come dinner is ready!"  
My mom called, I got up from my perched position on the window sill. Dusting myself off I walked down the rickety wooden stairs to our dinning room, not to mention our biggest room. I took my seat at the end of the small wooden table, beside my four year old brother, Leo, and beside my grandfather Jamie. He was over one hundred years old, and was still sharp as a tack. Leo gave me a smile as he played with his wooden car,  
"Okay I hope you guys its all I could scrape together, and the smoked deer is running low."  
My mom said sadly, as she put down a chipped plate in front of us. There where three pieces of the smoked deer thigh, I let my grandfather have one piece, Leo and Nixon split theirs into halves, and me and my mom did the same. I looked at the empty chair on the opposite end of the table, Dad's chair. My father had died when Leo was two, Nixon was eight, and I was 14, he died in a trapping accident. Since my dad's death I have been the provider of food for was busy working, and Granddad Jamie was far to old.  
"Bandit, I fear you must go out tonight to gather some wood and to hunt something, while the snow is still peaceful. I fear that a storm is coming, and we will surly starve if it does come."  
I nodded gravely, knowing what my mother said was true. After dinner was done, the dishes washed, and Leo and Nixon were in bed. I ran upstairs to my bedroom, grabbing my coat, and putting a scarf around my neck. I looked into the mirror, long black hair, that was loosely wavy. Emerald green eyes, stood out on my pale face. The sun doesn't come out much, usually the clouds are covering the sun. I was tall and thin, I smiled at m'y nickname, Bandit. When I was young I used to shove everything I could in my diaper, hence the name Bandit. But my real name was Amy. I grabbed my bow and arrows , and slipped off in to the cold night. I walked far north, where I knew I could catch a deer or even trap some rabbit. I placed my bow and arrow down and began to set a trap, the frigid wind whirled around me, I shivered slightly, but continued to work on my trap. Then I heard a rustling in the bush, my head shot up and I instinctively grabbed my bow and arrow. I looked around the dense forest, my heart beating faster as every second ticked by, slowly but surely. The rustling came closer and closer, I raised my bow aiming it to where the noise was coming from, and I released the arrow. A cry of pain filled the dark night then, there was only silence. I darted to where the noise came from, there lay before me was a good size buck. This will surely feed my family for awhile. As I tied the buck up I noticed how the snow had become more fierce, and the wind now bowled through the trees. I felt a odd sense of fear, and I quickly began to drag the buck back on the snow covered path that lead to our little log cabin. I was only a five kilometres from my house, but carrying that buck would add at least an extra hour to my walk. I would check my traps in the morning seeing that I very successful in finding a buck. Suddenly a giant gust of wind hit me, I stumbled back a bit. I looked around the woods, then I saw him...  
"Jack Frost."  
I said breathlessly, he smirked, fly to me grabbing my arms. Making me drop my buck and the bow and arrows  
"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner, snow flake."  
He said cooly, I shivered, trying to grab my bow and arrow, that took residence on the snow covered ground.  
"And what are you going to do with that?"  
Jack said, as he grabbed it,  
"Give that back!"  
I hissed, knowing that he wasn't.  
"You seem like a fun person, I just think I am going to have to keep you around with me, snowflake."  
My eyes widened, and he just smirked. I kicked him in the knees, and darted off into the forest. A million thoughts where running though my head, but one stood out clearly in my mind, get home. I looked behind me fearing the sight, no one was there. That just made my heart pump even faster, and my nerves felt like live wires. I dug my feet into the ground going as fast as I could. My lungs burning for the need of oxygen, across the pine trees I saw a faint glow of light across the snow, it was my house! I was only five meters from the door when I felt my feet being lifted off the ground, I let off a scream.  
"Thought you got away, snowflake?"  
Jack said with mirth in his voice, I began to thrash  
"Let me down!"  
I hissed, bearing my teeth.  
"Well if you say so."  
He let go of me in the middle of the air, I was hurling towards the ground at a breakneck pace, I let off a scream. Relentlessly preparing myself to what was to come. My body his some thing hard, I slowly opened my eyes. To see me bridle style in Jack Frost's arms,  
"I don't like to brake my things, snowflake. You are no exception, now if you would be so kind to stop moving thrashing, we can get on our way."  
I shook my head,  
"No",  
I said pleading, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and there was nothing I could do to stop it.  
"Save the waterworks, snowflake."  
Jack said coldly,  
"Why me?"  
I quivered, jack smirked,  
"Because snowflake, I your very near and dear to your grandfather."  
I sorrow and self pity turned into anger.  
"What do you want with my grandfather?"  
I hissed,  
"Ah, there is the reaction I wanted, looks like this kitty has claws!"  
Jack said tauntingly,  
"Jamie was the first person to ever believe in me, or see me. And without him I wouldn't have the world at my fingertips, so I would like to thank him. By taking his granddaughter."  
"That doesn't even make any sense"  
I said, Jack smiled,  
"You will find out soon enough."

* * *

Please read and review, it will be changed to m in later chapters. I own nothing except my oc. Let me know what you think.


End file.
